Haruno Family Pilgrimage
by vivacity-qualm
Summary: Sakura's in for a hell of a ride when her cousins spirit her away on a trip to Flower Country to visit the Haruno ancestral home and complete her blossoming ceremony. But, Flower's a long way off...//Sakura-centric ; pairings hinted at//


**Disclaimer:** **Naruto is a registered trademark and/or copyright of Masashi Kishimoto/SHUEISHA Inc., or their respective trademarks or copyright holders.**

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Hi, guys! Summer here, and you know what that means...writing! I have some time on my hands finally, and this plot bunny been hopping in my head for a long time now. For you people that are reading Ladybird, don't worry; I still have a couple more chapters to write, then I will start posting everyday.

Soo...yeah. Here you go.

The first chapter of my Naruto© fan fiction, **Haruno Family Pilgrimage**. Read and review, my duckies.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Haruno Family Pilgrimage

By vivacity-qualm

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Chapter One: Hanya Masks and Big News

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Sakura was exhausted.

Her head hurt, her arms hurt, her legs hurt...

Her EVERYWHERE hurts.

Training today was a little bit more intense then usual, and then a late mission painting Amarante-dono's mansion from top to bottom really got her pooped.

Well, at least she's going home now to take a nice warm shower and have dinner before hitting the sack.

Her cozy little house was right in the heart of Konoha, and her mother's bakery and sweets shop was one of the best in the Land of Fire. During her academy days, she would bring sweets that her mother made for her sometimes to the other students to help her gain their favor since she was teased often as a child. Her father died before she was born in a raid while traveling to Red Bean Country, and mother kept a shrine for him in the sitting room with fresh flowers and candles always burning.

She could see the light Father's candles made in the window as she stepped into the door.

"Mama, where are you?" she called out, taking off her patent ninja sandals.

"In the kitchen! Why so late Sakura?"

"Mission, mama. You wouldn't understand. I'm going to take a shower!" she called out, heading up the stairs.

"Alright then." her mother sighed, looking to the two others in the room sipping tea and eating biscuits.

"Are you telling her or am I?" Haruno Megami said.

"I'll surprise her!" the most energetic said. She scrambled off in the direction that Sakura went.

The other sighed dramatically. "I should follow her too, before she breaks something as always..." She was not nearly as spunky walking off to Sakura's room.

Megami merely smiled and when back to washing the dishes.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Sakura turned off the water in the shower. _Man, I really needed that..._

She wrapped her towel securely around her body and wrapped her hair as well. She looked at her figure in the mirror.

"I have a nice figure, right? I diet and stay in shape, but Sasuke-kun still doesn't like me. What do I have to do?!" She pouted.

"Am I not good enough? I sure am better than that Ino-pig, that's for sure! Whatever...I'm hungry." She walked out of the bathroom and froze. Someone was standing in her room, back facing her.

The person turned around slowly, and Sakura met the face of a Hanya mask.

"Hi there! Your Sakura, ne?" the happy voice said.

"...AHH!!!" Sakura fainted on the spot. At that moment, the other woman got to Sakura's room and looked at the limp kunoichi on the ground.

"Done it again, huh Kiku?"

"Sorry."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Huh...where am I?" Sakura muttered, holding her head. Her eyes caught the picture of her father in the corner.

"Are you OK, Sakura?" her mother said, walking to her.

"Yeah. I must have had a bad dream...there was a person in my room with a mask, and..."

"Erm...Sakura...about that..." her mother replied sheepishly.

"Hey auntie Megi, is the girl awake?" A tall girl with a model-like body ambled over and looked at Sakura in the face, sea green eyes piercing into her soul. Her sleeveless magenta top matched her pixie-cut hair, and did not cover the elaborate tattoo of a oni demon on her right arm. What caught Sakura's eye most however was the Haruno clan symbol on the front of her top.

"Who are you?" Sakura asked confusedly.

"Tomoe-nee, you didn't finish your cookies so I just...hey, you're awake!" the girl said.

"AHH! You're the one who was in my room!" Sakura said, sliding to the opposite side of the couch and pointing her shaking finger accusingly.

"Idiot! Take off the mask!" Tomoe said, knocking the other girl in the head.

"Ow...sorry." The girl took off her mask and stuck her tongue out at her companion. Her eyes were sea green, and her hair was a powder pink. The baby doll shirt with fishnet that she wore matched with her short skirt, held by a shuriken belt. Her Haruno clan symbols were on the sides of her shirt sleeves.

"Heh. Maybe I should explain, Sakura." her mother said smiling.

"Yeah, mama. Maybe." Sakura said, eyes narrowed.

"These are your cousins, Tomoe--"

"Hey." the tall, slender one said.

"--and Kiku."

"HI!" the short, petite one said.

Sakura gave a weak hello in return.

"They are here to escort you to the Haruno clan's ancestral home for your blossoming ceremony."

"Blossoming ceremony? I don't understand, mama. And since when have we had an ancestral home?"

Megami sighed, getting a photo album from the coffee table. She opened it, revealing a picture of a young girl in a kimono and with a headdress with an elderly sage-like woman.

"This is me at my blossoming ceremony, when I was about your age. The woman next to me is the oracle. Is she still living, Tomoe?"

"Yeah, she still alive the old bat—OW! Kiku!" she said after getting a pinch.

"She is the one who handles the ceremony and uses the bones to see into your future."

"Wow! Did anything she saw come true for you, mama?"

"Yes...my husband."

"Really?" _CHA! If that lady saw that mama would marry father, then maybe she can tell me if I'm going to be with Sasuke-kun!_

"Yes, really. Now, the Haruno clan home is very far away. You probably need to prepare for a couple of months--"

"MONTHS!" Sakura said, covering her mouth when she saw her mother's disapproving stare.

"Don't worry, cousin! It would be fun!" Kiku said, bounding over to Sakura with stars in her eyes.

"All the sights, smells, sounds--"

"Sights of trees and rocks, smells of us after walking days without a shower, sounds of Kiku snoring..." Tomoe said lazily.

"Be serious, nee-chan! And I don't snore!" Kiku retorted with a pout.

"But, mama! What about missions and training and Sasuke!"

"We will apply for an absence application tomorrow morning, and don't start with that Uchiha boy again." _My head still hurts from the last time..._

"But--"

"No buts. This is an very important time in the life of an Haruno woman. You share my name for a reason you know. I just wish that your father could see you turning from a bud to a proud blossom." her mother said, tears forming in her eyes.

"Mama..."

"Well, enough of that! Start packing, honey." Megami said, sniffing and rubbing her eyes.

"Alright..." Sakura slowly trudged up the stairs. Kiku decided to follow her up.

"Tomoe?" Megami said, lightly touching her husband's picture in her photo album.

"Yes, auntie?"

"Just...take care of her. She's the only piece that I have left of him."

Tomoe sat next to her aunt and smiled. "Don't worry, I will."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-


End file.
